Problem: Simplify the expression. $-5y(-4y+8)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5y}$ $ = ({-5y} \times -4y) + ({-5y} \times 8)$ $ = (20y^{2}) + (-40y)$ $ = 20y^{2} - 40y$